bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Big Pajama Party
Blue's Big Pajama Party is the 6th episode of Blue's Clues from season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Horace *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Owl *Cricket *Bat *Sun *Earth (debut) *Moon (debut) Recap As we head on inside, we find Blue chasing a firefly. Steve welcomes us in, saying that we should be here for the pajama party. He's ready, he has on his green-striped pajamas and bunny slippers. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if we just went right to sleep and Steve certainly seems to think so; he insists that he's not sleepy, despite evidence of yawning. So before getting ready for bed, we have some fun. After watching Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper put Paprika to bed, we head outside, where we find Shovel and Pail listening to the sounds of the night and playing a game called Nighttime Flash and Find. We learn that there are some animals that stay awake at night. We identify an owl by its hoot, a cricket from its chirping and a squeaking bat. All of these animals are nocturnal; they're awake at night and then rest during the daytime. Later, Steve thinks of a deep question: Just why is it that we have night? After the Mail time segment, Blue, Steve became Pajamanauts and skidoo into outer space, where they have a chat with the sun and the Earth and learn that the Sun is always shining, but because the earth is always spinning, parts of it are in a shadow, away from the Sun's light, thus causing night. After learning about night to day, they then skidoo back home, just as the late night approaches. He takes off his blanket cape and puts it back in place. He then finds one last clue, which is a book, sitting on a table next to the front door. He draws the clue and sits on the Thinking Chair. The answer was: reading a book. Everyone gets ready for bed as they were brushing their teeth and Steve reads a bedtime book called "Goodnight, Bird" to the others. After reading, Steve sings the So Long song in a soft manner. After they went to bed, the episode ends. Trivia *This is the 1st episode where the setting takes place entirely at night. *This is the 2nd episode to have Steve & Blue floating in Outer Space in the Skidoo segment. *The closing credits for this episode are in bright yellow with a black, starry background. During the credit sequence, the moon appears four times; It said "Bye" twice and then "Good night" and finally a "bye-bye." **After the credits fade out, they just get to the back of the book and it closes. **The music in the credits was reused from Time Routines. **There was three goofs: ***David Buger was credited as "Duke" David Burger ***Phillip LiVecchi was credited as Phillip Li Vecchi ***and Helen Markowitz and Jaclyn Markowitz received a combine "&" credit. *When Steve and Blue skidooed into outer space, Earth made a complete spin. So when they returned, it should not have still been the same night; however, it was. *Unlike most episodes, Steve and Blue sing the usual songs quietly because they had some sleeping friends inside so they wouldn't disturb them. *When Steve takes out the notebook outside to draw their second clue, a lamp, the notebook has changed to a nighttime notebook. *There is a tie in toy based on the episode from Tyco Preschool. **The name of it, Goodnight Blue, references to the subject of the episode. *This was the only episode to use the Nick Jr still logo (Lions, W/ copyright info). *This is the second time that Steve draws a book in his notebook as the third clue. **The first was Geography. *This is the only episode to have Moon, Earth, Cricket and Bat as their appearences. *Stamps are Animal Behavior, Blue's ABCs, What Is Blue Afraid of, The Lost Episode, Blue's Big Holiday, What Was Blue's Dream About and Adventures in Art. *Steve wore his pajamas in the Bedtime Business Song music video from the 2000 VHS release of Magenta Comes Over. *This is the first episode that does not show Blue playing with her rubber ball at the end of the credits. **The second was this season's long episode Blue's Big Musical. **The third was the three-episode Season Four finale. **The fourth was the Season Five episode special 100th Episode Celebration. *Portions of this episode are available on the album "Goodnight Blue." **This episode is also available as the first of two episodes on the video by the same name. *This is the final television episode in which Jenna Marie Castle provides the voice of Paprika. *The lyrics to the So Long song have changed a bit in this episode. *The Mailtime barbershop quartet singing is the same as the other episodes, but it has a nighttime arrangement rather than the regular arrangement. *When Steve says sleeping bag three times, he yawns. *Steve sings loud by mistake in the middle of the Mailtime song. *This is the second time Steve yawns. **The first time was in "What Was Blue's Dream About?" * This is seventh episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from "Mailbox's Birthday" wasn't used. * This is the debut of the improved version of Steve's hair from Hide and Seek, but this time, his bangs were added again. * During the demonstration song, Steve sings it in a hushed tone. * The usual Blue's Clues instrumentals are replaces with a different kind of music to go along with the quiet version of the Blue's Clues song. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening6.jpg 461040263_640.jpg Next Stop Dreamland.png|From the U.K. Version 10703901_466498360157113_1838628449286789259_n.jpg Steve-owl.jpg Steve-bat.jpg Mailtime Season 3 Blue's Big Pajama Party.gif MAIL 8.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Quiet).gif|From the Portugeese Version Correio Season 3 Blue Big Pajama Party.png|From the Portugeese Version Post Time Season 3 Blue's Big Pajama Party.png|From the U.K. Version ckwnd8.jpg Lions.png IMG_0333.jpg IMG_0334.jpg IMG_0335.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:1999 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:The notebook is different Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" Category:Episodes Where The So Long Song Is Sung In A Different Place In The House Category:Episodes Where The Viewers Say "Notebook" From "Mailbox's Birthday" Isn't Used Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Yellow Frame Skidoo Category:Episodes Where the Archive Recordings Weren't Used In the Mailtime Song Category:Outer Space Skidoo